


Research (Nowhere Near Nirvana Mix)

by sophinisba



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Blow Jobs, Character of Color, Community: remixthedrabble, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Library Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College professors have their uses.  (Dean distracts Mohinder)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research (Nowhere Near Nirvana Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [Achieving Nirvana](http://emmademarais.livejournal.com/187471.html) by emmademarais, for remixthedrabble round 5.

College professors have their uses. They don't have to fight the bad guys themselves, so they can devote all their time to the research that for Sam and Dean is just a quick Google search or an hour in the public library. They're usually full of themselves and surprised that someone who looks and dresses Dean can speak in complete sentences, let alone follow what they're saying. Still, they enjoy showing off their knowledge, and the knowledge helps Sam and Dean figure out what needs to be done. It's a mutually beneficial exchange – sort of like sex, only less satisfying.

: :

Then there's professors like this one, who know a little too much. They're just a little too curious, a little too fricking _calm_ when the knives start flying and the people start dying.

"This is what I study," he'd whispered (as if you could tell Dean something and not have Sam know too). "There are people born with special abilities. People who can disappear, who can move things with their minds."

"Don't know what you're talking about, professor," said Dean, grinning carefully.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Dean. It's a question of genetics. Someone in your own family could –"

: :

That was when Dean clamped his mouth over Mohinder's, and to his great satisfaction there hasn't been a word about psychic powers since.

Gorgeous, fuckable, sex-starved intellectuals have their uses. Right now Dean's got the bastard right where he wants him, and that's cornered between the book stacks with his fingers pressing at the back of Dean's neck and his cock pushing down Dean's throat. It's all good, as far as Dean's concerned – _way_ more interesting than your typical trip to the library – but he's not losing sight of the real goal, and that's keeping the good professor's mind occupied.

: :

It's best if all he can think about is Dean's hot mouth. Never mind that there's another brother standing a few yards away, frowning at an open book, calling for Dr. Suresh. _Never mind that, Mohinder._ Forget about the brother who gets headaches, the one who's been finding others like him all over the goddamn country, the one who's a pawn in someone else's game.

Dean knows what he's doing is the best thing for both of them – for all of them. Mutually beneficial, yeah. And he knows how to make Mohinder come, just like this: wordless, thoughtless, moaning, empty.


End file.
